The purpose of an accreditation process is to certify entities as meeting a predefined standard. In the case of participants involved in an event, they need to be certified as meeting a predefined standard usually set by an Organising Committee of the event. The “participants” not only include the performers during the event, but also the staff, contractors, officials and press. Hence, every person involved in staging the event may require a level of accreditation. In certain events, even the visitors are required to be accredited for entry to the event, even though the predefined qualification standard is set as very low.
The “event” may be a conference, with the participants including the speakers at the conference, the guests, exhibitors, organisers and contractors preparing the venue. The “event” may also be a political meeting or a sporting event.
The “event” may alternatively be a security area, such as a military or research centre. The participants may include staff and visitors to such centres.
Participants typically present their ‘qualifications’ to be involved in the event for accreditation. It is then determined whether those qualifications meet the predefined standards.
Each participant whose qualification meets those standards is usually presented with an accreditation pass as proof to others that they have been accredited. The accreditation pass may entitle those participants to certain access rights and privileges during the event.